Compy: Keeper Of Memory
by GingerFloof26
Summary: Fouth installment in the "Compy" series. Compy, formerly known as GLaDOS, and Lucca Ashtear plunge headlong into a conflict with the Combine in an effort to retrieve the Frozen Flame. But the greatest obstacles they face will be from within. Can they surmount their own fears in time to prevent a multidimensional disaster?
1. Chapter 1

The Epoch was the first machine under my control since I had left the facility, and although the processing of protocols and sub-routines set up a busy background hum in my mind, they were not as familiar as they once were. The Epoch was an entirely different beast than a laboratory, designed for an entirely different purpose. And I was going to have to become entirely united with it if we were to accomplish that purpose.

Right now, our purpose was to retrieve the Frozen Flame, a splinter of a parasitic alien species that had invaded Lucca Ashtear's planet eons ago. The Combine had stolen the Flame in a bid to harness the alien's abilities to control time, and if they were successful, they would be able establish a dominant timeline where theirs was the conquering race, eventually subjugating the entire multiverse to their reign.

I could not have that. Since meeting Lucca, I had found motivation and purpose to fight in the form of a young woman named Melody. Melody had helped me confront my monstrous past and escape it into a brighter future- a future that would be destroyed if the Combine had their way.

Which was why all of us, along with an android named Hope, were now poised on the verge of an enormous, pulsing blue portal in the sky. I slowed the Epoch hesitantly and asked Lucca, "Are you sure about this?"

"We have to seal this rift first before we go back to your homeworld, Compy. Otherwise the Combine could come back to attack Chronopolis." Lucca was adamant.

"If you're sure…"

"I've scanned this thing a dozen times and come up with the same conclusions. The gate key will work. Just bring us in closer."

I brought up the Epoch until its nose was centered in the rift. "Pop the canopy," Lucca instructed, "I'm going out."

"You can't be serious!" I cried. "If you're anywhere within the boundaries of that portal when it closes-"

"Yup, lost forever in the space-time continua. That's why I need you to hold this ship steady while I'm out there. I'm counting on you." She rapped the canopy for emphasis.

Back in the Origin, my body was stiff as a board, and my breathing came in heavy, labored gasps. " _Lives are on the line already,"_ my panicked thoughts rambled.

Melody was quick to reassure me. " _You both know what you're doing. Lucca wouldn't try this if she didn't think you two could pull it off. Now relax,_ " she ordered, pressing her body closer to mine and stroking the back of my head.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds to enjoy the petting, then sighed and regressed back to the Epoch. Snapping open the canopy, I allowed Lucca to climb out onto the nose of the airship. It's no exaggeration to say it didn't budge a centimeter as she approached the anomaly, drew out the gate key, and raised it high overhead. With a flourish of the key, the entire portal began drawing in on itself, collapsing inward like a black hole until only a pinprick remained, and with a twinkle, that too, vanished.

As she climbed back into the cockpit, I asked, "You're not going to be doing that often, are you?"

"Why? Were you scared for me?" she prodded.

When I refused to reply, Lucca crowed, "That, my friends, is a genuinely sulky airship! I take that for a yes."

"Or it could mean I've gone offline and you're about to plummet out of the sky at any moment," I snarked.

"But we haven't," Lucca pointed out.

"Do you want to get to my homeworld or not?"

"That's the point of this whole thing, isn't it?"

Ignoring Hope's giggling in the backseat, I keyed in the coordinates and activated the dimensional drive.

* * *

We materialized in the middle of an abandoned testing chamber. Familiar handwriting was scribbled all over the walls, revealing the workings of a corrupted mind. "This is where your coordinates take you?" Compy muttered sardonically.

"I got them from Melody, who was focused on your story at the time," I explained. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

"Creepy…" murmured Hope, and shivered.

"You don't know the half of it." Compy's voice sounded small and distant over the speakers.

Feeling awkward, I offered, "Why don't you go offline for now and I'll message you when we get back. I don't think I'll need a fancy airship to recruit troops. It's not like you can move from this chamber, anyway."

"Point taken." The Epoch powered down and one by one, the lights on the instrument panel went dim. Now it was just me and Hope.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Hope.

"Up," I answered, both metaphorically and literally. And we began climbing.

I cradled Compy, who was curled into a ball and refusing to come out. " _Alone, all alone for so long, and by my own choosing. I pushed her into a world full of hostile aliens and left myself to stew in my own guilt. No wonder she thinks I'm a monster. No wonder I went corrupt."_

My own sorrow was barbed with anger. " _Chell_ _wanted_ _to be free, Compy. She wanted it so badly she tried to kill you twice- three times, if you count the time she came back to reclaim Aperture for the Resistance. If she can't see how you've changed, that's her problem, not yours."_

Compy continued shuddering as long-suppressed memories washed over her. "Look at me," I commanded. The sound of my voice startled her from her reverie, but not completely. I had to get her to focus on something else. "Remember the time we went to the Valentine's Dance with Maddie?"

"Yes." Her eyes hesitantly made contact with mine.

"Remember when you told me you were experiencing fun for the first time? Not just testing euphoria, but actual fun?"

"Yes." The hint of a smile was beginning to show now.

"Remember how you kissed me on the forehead afterward?"

"Yes." The smile had genuine warmth to it now.

"I think that was the first time you kissed me after arriving in the Origin."

Compy leaned forward, and tentatively brushed her lips against mine. When I leaned closer, inviting her in, she kissed me, slowly and carefully, as though wanting to ponder every moment. When we parted, I asked, "What was that for?"

"I needed to remind myself that there is still more for me than mere testing euphoria now."

My brow furrowed in concern. "Of course there is. You're not GLaDOS anymore, you're Compy. That's infinitely more than you were before."

Compy smiled wanly. "I know. It makes sense logically, but sometimes it's hard to process emotionally, love."

I burrowed my face into her neck. "Then I'll help process it for you," I whispered fiercely, breathing in her crisp, fresh scent.

Compy gave a little groan of gratification as my lips grazed her jaw line. It was all the answer I needed.

* * *

The Resistance's laboratory was a hive of activity, just as I remembered it. This was both an advantage and an disadvantage. On one hand, it meant that there were plenty of potential allies. On the other hand, it meant I had no idea where to start looking.

Until a voice at my elbow startled me. "You are here, young one," it stated. I knew that voice. It belonged to-

"Uriah, you brought newcomers?" inquired the tanned young woman standing behind the hunched, red-eyed alien being.

"Allies," clarified Uriah.

"Soldiers," volunteered Hope.

The woman raised an eyebrow. I sensed this was getting a bit out of hand. I stepped forward, extending my hand to her. "Lucca Ashtear, scientist and researcher in multidimensional and time travel. I think there are a few things you should know…"


	2. Chapter 2

"And I should believe you," Chell asked sarcastically, "Why?"

To her credit, the hardened leader of the Aperture branch of the Resistance hadn't questioned my story once while I was telling it, though it was obvious she didn't believe half of what was being said. I had the feeling the woman was stubborn as all get-out, though, and it would take significant effort to sway her opinion.

I sighed. If I had the story straight, Chell had known Compy as GLaDOS- the corrupt, twisted AI that ran this place before I had reprogrammed her. As far as Chell knew, GLaDOS had killed herself in a bid to get offworld and away from the humans who despised her- and in her opinion, it was all for the better.

And yet...to make things work out on our behalf, I would have to convince Chell that the Origin did, in fact, exist. Compy was proof of that, but confronting Chell would only bring up painful memories of her past. I had already hurt her enough by bringing her here in the first place, and didn't want to risk damaging our newly forged trust further. I thought I knew of a way to bring Chell around without risking that.

Reaching into my pocket, I drew out the gate key. Without a word, I raised it over my head, and brought it down, creating a rent in the air. Chell gasped behind me as the anomaly stretched and grew into a crackling hole in space-time.

"You want proof? It's on the other side of this gate," I told her. When she hesitated, I added, "Unless you're afraid."

Setting her jaw defiantly, Chell pushed me aside and stepped through. I hurried after her. We emerged in my laboratory at Chronopolis.

For someone who had stepped into another dimension, Chell was obviously underwhelmed, "So this is your research facility?" she said, absently tapping at console. "How do I know that this is a different planet?"

"You're asking me that after stepping through that portal?!" I cried in disbelief.

"I've been through plenty of portals, girl. Most led me nowhere special."

Grabbing her by the forearm, I frogmarched her from the room. Ignoring her protests, I dragged her down to the hangar, which was still gaping open on one side. It was night, and the twin moons were out. But that was not what I wanted her to see.

"See this?" My voice was harsh and grating as I pointed to a dark stain on the floor. "This is all that is left of my mentor. I promised him that I would give my planet a better future than yours and so help me, if you persist in standing in my way, I will use every means available to me to thwart you. Do you understand?"

Chell locked eyes with me in a contest of wills. In her blazing blue gaze I saw frustration give way to a grudging respect. "You know what keeps me going?" she proposed. "The will to survive. I see that same drive in you, Miss Ashtear. If nothing else, I can respect that."

I cringed at the title, and hastily amended, "Lucca. Call me Lucca."

"All right then, Lucca. I think it's time we got back to Aperture. We need to discuss a few more things."

* * *

I huddled miserably in bed next to my curled-up companion, afraid to shut down lest Lucca should need me, and more afraid of what images my subconscious might bring to mind if I did.

"You need your rest," Melody pleaded with me. "You can't keep pushing on forever."

"I can stay awake indefinitely," I amended. "You, however, cannot. Go to sleep. I'll wait for Lucca to call me."

"In case you forgot, Lucca is human, too. She'll have to sleep eventually. And as for you, I was talking about more than physical tiredness. Your mind has been spinning all day. You need to give it a break."

"But what if it won't give me a break?" I mumbled.

"You're scared of nightmares?" Melody interpreted.

I nodded, refusing to meet her gaze, and she snuggled closer. "If you have a nightmare, draw me into it."

"Wha-? No. I refuse to abuse our mental connection that way," I flatly stated.

"But you help me when I have bad dreams. Why can't I help you?"

"Because…" _Because I'm supposed to protect you. Because your mental health is fragile. Because you're only human._ And I could almost hear her counter arguments already. _Partners are supposed to help each other. You shouldn't have to keep secrets from me. Why do we have this bond if we don't use it?_

I sighed in futility. "Fine. Just...please, don't let my past influence the way you see me now."

She smiled and kissed my nose. "When has it ever?"

Satisfied with that response, I burrowed my face into her hair and let my breathing become slow and regular. The gentle pressure of her body against mine was the last thing I was aware of before REM cycles kicked in.

Pinpricks of yellow light flickered in the corners of my vision, watching me from the shadows as I made my way across the testing chamber with its scribbled murals. Shame instantly gripped me as I recognised my own handwriting- _Why did I let her go? I am alone._ No, not alone, my mind protested. I have Melody. And with that thought, she was with me.

But so was another presence, and this one was not so benign. Twin gleams of yellow approached, blazing malevolently in a face I knew all too well, for it had once been my own.

She circled us predatorily, haughty, mocking, judging. I turned my face away from her, unwilling to believe I had ever been so cruel, and yet there she stood with a triumphant smirk as though to say, "Remember me?" Her disdain became even more pronounced as she examined Melody. She tapped the side of her head and made several circling motions next to it. Broken. Unstable. Useless.

Melody's form began to shrink and quaver to quickly dimming flicker of auburn light. Still the barrage continued. Weak. Helpless. Pathetic.

As I watched Melody's fading glow, I felt something within me awaken, something stronger than the shame I felt for my past. Fierce, protective anger flamed to life with a fury not even the Combine had inspired.

I took the dwindling spark in my hands and turned my back to GLaDOS. I thought about Melody's quiet resolve and wisdom, her warmth, empathy, compassion, and importantly, her forgiveness- all qualities that had helped to transform me from GLaDOS to Compy. Feeding these thoughts to the spark, I watched as it flared, blossomed, and grew into the beautiful young woman I had come to love.

Melody's eyes were brimming with tears as she lifted her smiling face to me. Placing her hands on my shoulders, she prompted me to turn around. The room was empty. GLaDOS was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up feeling drained. Chell may have seen the will to survive in me, but I couldn't start my day without some much needed stimulation.

"So you're up. Ready to discuss my offer?" her voice grated on my ears, making me groan and sit up in my makeshift cot.

"Not until I get some coffee," I groused. "Or don't you have that here?"

Chell frowned. "Coffee is a luxury item reserved for special occasions. Did you forget that you're living in a post-apocalyptic world right now? We're lucky to have enough food to survive from day to day."

I rubbed at my eyes and grimaced. "Guess I should have factored that into the supplies I brought."

"You brought supplies?"

"Yeah, a whole ship full of them!" Hope chimed in. "Ammo and weapons and-"

"Where is this ship?"

I cursed under my breath. Revealing Compy's present situation to Chell was inevitable, I knew; I had just hoped that I would be better prepared for their confrontation. Now it looked as though stalling were no longer an option.

Throwing a scolding look in Hope's direction, I sighed and said, "In one of the old testing chambers."

"How-"

"It's capable of interdimensional travel. And no, you are not destroying it like you tried to do with the Borealis or it's backup device," I interjected when she opened her mouth to protest further. "I need it to get to Homeworld and retrieve the Flame."

Chell too stunned to be angry. "How do you know about the Borealis? Or the backup device for that matter?" she demanded.

"I believe we have a mutual acquaintance," I revealed. "One you once tried to kill."

It took a moment to register, and then, to my disgust, Chell was reaching for her holster. Fortunately, I was the quicker draw. "It's all true…" she muttered as she stared down the barrel of the Wondershot. "GLaDOS did make it off-world, and now she's working with you. I should never have trusted you-"

Bitter with resentment that she would turn on me so quickly, I prodded her with my weapon. "Shut up!" I demanded. "I told you, I am here to secure a better future for my planet, and I will not have you standing in my way over some petty disagreement."

"She tried to _kill_ me!" Chell cried. "You call that petty?!"

"She _could_ have killed you. She let you go instead," I corrected.

"So I could be terminated by the Combine? How kind of her!" Chell spat.

"And what would you have done to her if she had denied you your freedom? Are you any more trustworthy than she was?" I demanded. "At least her deceitfulness was based in corrupt protocols. Yours was your own choice."

Chell was looking conflicted, and as though she didn't enjoy the feeling much. Her hands fell to her sides limply, and she couldn't look me in the eye. "GLaDOS only did what she did because she was programmed to do it," I continued. "But you did what you did because of your 'will to survive.' Neither is an excuse for murder, but at least you had your own free will."

I lowered my weapon. "Leave. I don't want your help if you're not willing to let the past die."

Defeated, Chell stalked away. 

I approached the Epoch with some trepidation, as though Compy could sense my previous conversation with Chell, but as soon as I slid into the pilot's seat, the intercom greeted me with a cheerful, "Good morning. Did you rest well?"

"I could use some coffee…" I told her. "Though judging by the tone of your voice, Compy, I'm guessing you had a pleasant night?"

"Mutual dreams come with mutual benefits. You ought to try it with Melodyne sometime," Compy suggested.

"My mind is elsewhere right now," I sighed

"Oh?"

I chewed on my lower lip, debating internally for a moment, then admitted, "I've been talking with Chell."

"Oh." Compy voice was small and distant over the speakers. We were both silent for a long moment, then she said, "Look, I'd understand if you question my trustworthiness at this point-"

I interrupted her with a burst of laughter. "Compy, if anything, defending your actions to Chell has made me...well, it made me realize that you're actually not that bad."

Compy's voice took on a teasing edge. "'Not that bad,' eh? I guess I've been called worse things."

"Fishing for compliments will get you nowhere," I warned her with a grin.

"You know what, Lucca?"

"What?"

"You're not that bad, either," Compy admitted.

"GLaDOS?"

The inquiry cut off our banter abruptly as I lept out of the pilot's seat with a string of expletives.

"You again!" I accused as Chell emerged from the shadows, gaze riveted on the Epoch. "I thought I told you to leave."

"You have her in the ship, don't you?" Chell shot right back. "She was here the whole time!"

"And we'll be taking this ship out of here if you don't drop this right now," I warned.

"No!" cried Chell "I need to talk to her."

"Why? What do you-"

"I'll talk," Compy interrupted. "Let me handle this."

"This writing on the walls- this is yours, isn't it?" Chell called out to the ship.

"Yes…" came Compy's morose answer.

"You regretted making me leave. Why did you lie about that?"

"Because I thought you would break my trust again."

"I need to prove that I'm better than…" Chell hissed and spluttered in frustration. "Oh for God's sake! Lucca said it herself. I'm no better than you are- I would have killed you if you hadn't have let me go. All because of some stupid survival instinct."

"I liked to think I held the moral high ground when it came down to who was testing whom. Now I'm not so sure…" Chells fists balled and unballed at her sides.

"Chell...Aperture was a cruel joke on both of us," Compy said. "Neither of us came out winners in that game. I know I broke your trust many, many times when we were working together, and I am truly sorry for that. But I want to prove that I am better than that, too, if you'll give me the chance."

Chell nodded, and swallowed hard. "I think I'm really in no position to argue. Truce, then?"

"Truce," Compy replied.

"This means you can come out from inside that ship now. I'm not going to shoot you, you know." Chell held up her open hands to prove just that.

"Chell, about that…"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm glad that Chell is batting for the home team now. That should be a weight off your mind," I addressed Compy the night after her confrontation with the former test subject.

"I don't think she'll ever fully trust me again, but for now...it's a start," admitted Compy. "It's mostly thanks to Lucca that she came around."

"You know, I think Lucca understands the machine aspect of you better than anyone else on this team. She's familiar with programming and robotics. That's why it occurred to her that you may not be entirely at fault for your past." I sighed. "That's also probably why she chose to give me to you in the first place."

"A choice I am most grateful for. But allow me to remind you, you did not need any scientific training to forgive me for my mistakes, _Cara Mia,_ which is why my personal opinion is that you understand my functionality better than anyone else in the multiverse," Compy replied, pulling me close. "Now, shall we get our rest?"

I chewed my lower lip. The team was essentially prepped and ready for launch, and yet, I still hadn't progressed any further in my story. I wasn't sure I was ready to confront the demons of my past just yet. I knew it was selfish of me to be feeling this way with so many others depending on me, and yet I couldn't shake the feeling that I just wasn't adequate. I couldn't possibly be the right person for this job- as the job so often reminded me. Every time I progressed a bit further, I was forced to confess another flaw. Still, I had to go on, or risk losing my friends permanently.

"You go on ahead. I think I'll work on the story for a while," I told Compy.

"You don't have to do this alone-"

"Yes I do!" I burst out with more vehemence than I intended. "You do everything for me, Compy. This is the one thing that I can do to contribute to this fight."

"Do you think you do nothing by supporting me?" asked Compy softly.

"I think I don't do enough," I admitted, as tears leaked from my eyes.

Compy pulled me down onto the bed next to her and cradled me in her arms, letting me bury my face in her shoulder. "Do you remember when you called me your miracle?" she murmured.

I nodded silently, afraid my voice would give me away.

"You said that it was a miracle that I was sane, and here with you. Those things are only possible because you chose to ask Lucca to reprogram me. Lucca corrected the instabilities in my programming so that I wouldn't have voices like yours. You told me you wouldn't wish that kind of hell on anyone."

"So, if I have all of this correct, you are trying to confront your own personal hell right now, for me, for _all_ of us, and you say that you aren't contributing?"

I gave a muffled sob in reply, and squeezing me tighter, she continued,

"I can't take away your mental instabilities like you did for me, but please, at least let me help you with them."

"Oh, Compy... " I moaned. "It's not just my psychosis. I'm being selfish by not wanting to confront it-"

"And who is so selfish that she wants to keep this psychotic human girl all to herself?" Compy retorted. "Selfish enough that she almost gave up on her faith?"

"Stop it," I half groaned, half laughed, "Or I might not believe you're perfect anymore."

"But that's the whole point! Neither of us are perfect. If we were, we wouldn't need each other. And I do believe you like being needed," she teased gently.

"Very much," I admitted, sighing into her shoulder.

"See? Being imperfect isn't so bad. Now come get your rest. You can work on your story tomorrow."

Snuggled up to her solid warmth and with her arms around me, I could forget about the interdimensional crisis at hand for a while. Here, in this solidarity, in this comfort, I was safe from all threats, extraterrestrial or internal. I was sure some of this sense of security was being projected directly into my mind from Compy herself, and that simply made me all the more conscious of her fierce protectiveness. Burrowing deeper into my cocoon of blanket and android, I dropped into a peaceful rest.

The next morning, after showering and feeding the bird, I noticed a text message on my phone.

Hi Melody! This is Leena. Could I drop by around 12:00 today to visit you and Compy?

Leena...Right. My visiting teacher. I'd almost forgotten what it was like to have a social life since the Combine had stolen the Flame. Showing Compy the message, I asked, "Do you think we'll have time?"

Compy smiled slyly. "They literally can't go anywhere without me, so yes, we'll have time."

"But won't Lucca-"

"Lucca, in case you forgot, has a companion as well. I'm sure she needs to check in with Melodyne occasionally. She'll understand if I want to take some time off for you," Compy asserted.

"Okay," I sighed. "Call her up."

_ 

I scrubbed at my eyes and groaned. Another coffeeless morning in the labs of Aperture Science. I had half a mind to use the gate key to open a portal to the Chronopolis break room just so I could get my hands on something, even if it was that awful bitter black brew that Belthasar favored. Stumbling out of my makeshift cot, I nearly collided with Chell, who seemed inhumanly alert and animated for someone who had just rolled out of bed.

"DOS!" Chell called, slapping the side of the Epoch. "You awake?"

"My _name,_ " came the irritated reply, "is Compy."

"Remind me why that is again?"

"It stands for Companion. I am no longer the Genetic Lifeform and-"

"Yes, you're wound around some human's finger now, yada yada. Forgive me if I find that a little hard to believe."

"You haven't met this human," I said a bit sardonically.

"The human in question could use a bit of attention today. I hope you don't mind if I go offline until the evening?"

"Is she having a breakdown?"

"Does she have to have a breakdown in order to qualify for attention? Lucca, surely you like to spend time with Melodyne regardless of whether or not you're in crisis mode. Maybe you should take a bit of time to reconnect with your partner as well."

I scrubbed at the sleep in my eyes and sighed. Who would have thought that a previously insane AI would turn out to be the most reasonable member of our party at this particular moment? The irritability that had been gnawing at me since I had left my homeworld had more behind it than a simple lack of caffeine. As much as I hated to admit it, I needed emotional support, and Chell was severely lacking in that area.

Suppressing a few curses, I muttered, "Go ahead, Compy." As the Epoch shut down, I pulled out my gate key.

"Going somewhere?" noted Chell with a hint of suspicion.

"Yes," I responded sullenly.

"To meet your 'partner,'" guessed Chell.

"Yes," I said again.

"Can you elaborate?"

This time I did curse, and added, "If you're so curious, then you can just come along for the ride!"

"No thanks. Think I'll keep an eye on your transportation. Call it...collateral."

I snarled something intelligible in response, ripped a hole in the fabric of space/time, and charged through.

I emerged in Belthasar's office- _my_ office, more importantly the place where the acting CEO was residing. The look on Melodyne's face changed from shock to joy upon seeing me, mixed with confusion at my apparent anger. I only briefly registered these things as I strode toward her, took her in my arms, and kissed her firmly.

Something about the way she kissed me back- somehow conveying that she had missed me, that she still loved me, that she was concerned for me- all in that one moment, made my anger dissolve like so much dust in the wind. Traitorous tears of cathartic release began to ooze from my eyes, but Melodyne understood. She simply held me close as the waterworks ran their course.

"Feeling better?" she asked as I sniffled the last of the tears away.

"Yes…" I murmured into her shoulder.

"Good. How about we get you a cup of coffee for the road?"

"Actually…"

"Hmm?"

I kissed her again- playfully, this time. As I broke away with a grin, I declared, "I think that's all the pick-me-up I need."


End file.
